1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacturing method, and a system of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
There has been known a method of fixing a semiconductor chip on a wiring board with a resin. When the resin is formed so as to expand to a side of the semiconductor chip, the reliability of the semiconductor device can be enhanced. In this case, if the size of the resin disposed on the side of the semiconductor chip can be controlled, the following are possible to form a semiconductor device of a given size formed and to manufacture a semiconductor device with high mountability.
An object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor device with high reliability and mountability and its manufacturing method, and a manufacturing system of such semiconductor device.